


sorrow

by trembleseos



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, WayV - Freeform, Xiaodery, nct - Freeform, xiaojun centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trembleseos/pseuds/trembleseos
Summary: forgetting was always the best option.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 2





	sorrow

xiaojun still thinks about hendery, even when he woke up to a cold bed with no trace of touch.

he still thinks about the day where he found out hendery had left him. all of his belongings disappeared, nothing left behind. it was just him alone in that apartment.

but yet, he wasn't ready to let the younger man go without any question as to why he left. it had been a year. he was never going to come back, but xiaojun still had hope. he still had hope he was going to see the man who made him happy every single hour with him.

so why did he leave? a question that stung xiaojun's heart whenever he asked himself. what did he do wrong? what went wrong? why couldn't he feel the warmth again? why did hendery leave without even telling anyone? not even his boyfriend or his closest friends. it stung xiaojun's eyes whenever those questions paced around his head.

nothing felt so painful but this. that day came so unexpectedly. he wanted to see hendery's bright smile, hear his laugh, feel his touch, he just wanted hendery's presence back in his life. why did he have to leave? why did he change his number that not even the people he trusted enough could reach out to him?

xiaojun yelled into his pillow, the pain and burden had never left him. ever since he woke up to that empty end. banging his hand against the mattress, tears of pain and stress falling out of his eyes. it stung more than it should've.

it happened a year ago, why is it still with him? why hasn't he tried to move on? and why hasn't hendery still haven't come back?

_what did i do wrong_? something that was engraved into xiaojun's mind. from morning to midnight or later, that was all that he could think.

xiaojun just wanted to see him one more last time. and old photos weren't enough for him.

where could he be? is he happy with someone else? is he healthy? and lastly, is he okay? the lonely male took a deep breath, the cold atmosphere in his room consuming him. it made him hurt than it should. he just wanted the man he loved back into his arms.

but he knew that was never going to happen. 365 days and counting, but still no trace or visits of him. xiaojun started sobbing into his hands, taking all his sadness, anger, and pain out into tears.

this was something xiaojun never would've thought would happen to him. let alone with the happiest relationship he'd ever been in.

choking on his sobs, he wiped his tears away one more time. it was hard to not let it unleash but he tried.

try to forget him.

try to not think about him often.

try to ignore the thoughts of him, pass and now.

xiaojun knew it was going to be hard. but he tried his best to break free out of what seemed like, endless pain. forgetting was the best option.

xiaojun still thinks about hendery, even when he woke up to a cold bed with no trace of touch.

he still thinks about the day where he found out hendery had left him. all of his belongings disappeared, nothing left behind. it was just him alone in that apartment.

but yet, he wasn't ready to let the younger man go without any question as to why he left. it had been a year. he was never going to come back, but xiaojun still had hope. he still had hope he was going to see the man who made him happy every single hour with him.

so why did he leave? a question that stung xiaojun's heart whenever he asked himself. what did he do wrong? what went wrong? why couldn't he feel the warmth again? why did hendery leave without even telling anyone? not even his boyfriend or his closest friends. it stung xiaojun's eyes whenever those questions paced around his head.

nothing felt so painful but this. that day came so unexpectedly. he wanted to see hendery's bright smile, hear his laugh, feel his touch, he just wanted hendery's presence back in his life. why did he have to leave? why did he change his number that not even the people he trusted enough could reach out to him?

xiaojun yelled into his pillow, the pain and burden had never left him. ever since he woke up to that empty end. banging his hand against the mattress, tears of pain and stress falling out of his eyes. it stung more than it should've.

it happened a year ago, why is it still with him? why hasn't he tried to move on? and why hasn't hendery still haven't come back?

_what did i do wrong_? something that was engraved into xiaojun's mind. from morning to midnight or later, that was all that he could think.

xiaojun just wanted to see him one more last time. and old photos weren't enough for him.

where could he be? is he happy with someone else? is he healthy? and lastly, is he okay? the lonely male took a deep breath, the cold atmosphere in his room consuming him. it made him hurt than it should. he just wanted the man he loved back into his arms.

but he knew that was never going to happen. 365 days and counting, but still no trace or visits of him. xiaojun started sobbing into his hands, taking all his sadness, anger, and pain out into tears.

this was something xiaojun never would've thought would happen to him. let alone with the happiest relationship he'd ever been in.

choking on his sobs, he wiped his tears away one more time. it was hard to not let it unleash but he tried.

try to forget him.

try to not think about him often.

try to ignore the thoughts of him, pass and now.

xiaojun knew it was going to be hard. but he tried his best to break free out of what seemed like, endless pain. forgetting was the best option.

xiaojun still thinks about hendery, even when he woke up to a cold bed with no trace of touch.

he still thinks about the day where he found out hendery had left him. all of his belongings disappeared, nothing left behind. it was just him alone in that apartment.

but yet, he wasn't ready to let the younger man go without any question as to why he left. it had been a year. he was never going to come back, but xiaojun still had hope. he still had hope he was going to see the man who made him happy every single hour with him.

so why did he leave? a question that stung xiaojun's heart whenever he asked himself. what did he do wrong? what went wrong? why couldn't he feel the warmth again? why did hendery leave without even telling anyone? not even his boyfriend or his closest friends. it stung xiaojun's eyes whenever those questions paced around his head.

nothing felt so painful but this. that day came so unexpectedly. he wanted to see hendery's bright smile, hear his laugh, feel his touch, he just wanted hendery's presence back in his life. why did he have to leave? why did he change his number that not even the people he trusted enough could reach out to him?

xiaojun yelled into his pillow, the pain and burden had never left him. ever since he woke up to that empty end. banging his hand against the mattress, tears of pain and stress falling out of his eyes. it stung more than it should've.

it happened a year ago, why is it still with him? why hasn't he tried to move on? and why hasn't hendery still haven't come back?

_what did i do wrong_? something that was engraved into xiaojun's mind. from morning to midnight or later, that was all that he could think.

xiaojun just wanted to see him one more last time. and old photos weren't enough for him.

where could he be? is he happy with someone else? is he healthy? and lastly, is he okay? the lonely male took a deep breath, the cold atmosphere in his room consuming him. it made him hurt than it should. he just wanted the man he loved back into his arms.

but he knew that was never going to happen. 365 days and counting, but still no trace or visits of him. xiaojun started sobbing into his hands, taking all his sadness, anger, and pain out into tears.

this was something xiaojun never would've thought would happen to him. let alone with the happiest relationship he'd ever been in.

choking on his sobs, he wiped his tears away one more time. it was hard to not let it unleash but he tried.

try to forget him.

try to not think about him often.

try to ignore the thoughts of him, pass and now.

xiaojun knew it was going to be hard. but he tried his best to break free out of what seemed like, endless pain. forgetting was the best option.

xiaojun still thinks about hendery, even when he woke up to a cold bed with no trace of touch.

he still thinks about the day where he found out hendery had left him. all of his belongings disappeared, nothing left behind. it was just him alone in that apartment.

but yet, he wasn't ready to let the younger man go without any question as to why he left. it had been a year. he was never going to come back, but xiaojun still had hope. he still had hope he was going to see the man who made him happy every single hour with him.

so why did he leave? a question that stung xiaojun's heart whenever he asked himself. what did he do wrong? what went wrong? why couldn't he feel the warmth again? why did hendery leave without even telling anyone? not even his boyfriend or his closest friends. it stung xiaojun's eyes whenever those questions paced around his head.

nothing felt so painful but this. that day came so unexpectedly. he wanted to see hendery's bright smile, hear his laugh, feel his touch, he just wanted hendery's presence back in his life. why did he have to leave? why did he change his number that not even the people he trusted enough could reach out to him?

xiaojun yelled into his pillow, the pain and burden had never left him. ever since he woke up to that empty end. banging his hand against the mattress, tears of pain and stress falling out of his eyes. it stung more than it should've.

it happened a year ago, why is it still with him? why hasn't he tried to move on? and why hasn't hendery still haven't come back?

_what did i do wrong_? something that was engraved into xiaojun's mind. from morning to midnight or later, that was all that he could think.

xiaojun just wanted to see him one more last time. and old photos weren't enough for him.

where could he be? is he happy with someone else? is he healthy? and lastly, is he okay? the lonely male took a deep breath, the cold atmosphere in his room consuming him. it made him hurt than it should. he just wanted the man he loved back into his arms.

but he knew that was never going to happen. 365 days and counting, but still no trace or visits of him. xiaojun started sobbing into his hands, taking all his sadness, anger, and pain out into tears.

this was something xiaojun never would've thought would happen to him. let alone with the happiest relationship he'd ever been in.

choking on his sobs, he wiped his tears away one more time. it was hard to not let it unleash but he tried.

try to forget him.

try to not think about him often.

try to ignore the thoughts of him, pass and now.

xiaojun knew it was going to be hard. but he tried his best to break free out of what seemed like, endless pain. forgetting was the best option.

xiaojun still thinks about hendery, even when he woke up to a cold bed with no trace of touch.

he still thinks about the day where he found out hendery had left him. all of his belongings disappeared, nothing left behind. it was just him alone in that apartment.

but yet, he wasn't ready to let the younger man go without any question as to why he left. it had been a year. he was never going to come back, but xiaojun still had hope. he still had hope he was going to see the man who made him happy every single hour with him.

so why did he leave? a question that stung xiaojun's heart whenever he asked himself. what did he do wrong? what went wrong? why couldn't he feel the warmth again? why did hendery leave without even telling anyone? not even his boyfriend or his closest friends. it stung xiaojun's eyes whenever those questions paced around his head.

nothing felt so painful but this. that day came so unexpectedly. he wanted to see hendery's bright smile, hear his laugh, feel his touch, he just wanted hendery's presence back in his life. why did he have to leave? why did he change his number that not even the people he trusted enough could reach out to him?

xiaojun yelled into his pillow, the pain and burden had never left him. ever since he woke up to that empty end. banging his hand against the mattress, tears of pain and stress falling out of his eyes. it stung more than it should've.

it happened a year ago, why is it still with him? why hasn't he tried to move on? and why hasn't hendery still haven't come back?

_what did i do wrong_? something that was engraved into xiaojun's mind. from morning to midnight or later, that was all that he could think.

xiaojun just wanted to see him one more last time. and old photos weren't enough for him.

where could he be? is he happy with someone else? is he healthy? and lastly, is he okay? the lonely male took a deep breath, the cold atmosphere in his room consuming him. it made him hurt than it should. he just wanted the man he loved back into his arms.

but he knew that was never going to happen. 365 days and counting, but still no trace or visits of him. xiaojun started sobbing into his hands, taking all his sadness, anger, and pain out into tears.

this was something xiaojun never would've thought would happen to him. let alone with the happiest relationship he'd ever been in.

choking on his sobs, he wiped his tears away one more time. it was hard to not let it unleash but he tried.

try to forget him.

try to not think about him often.

try to ignore the thoughts of him, pass and now.

xiaojun knew it was going to be hard. but he tried his best to break free out of what seemed like, endless pain. forgetting was the best option.

xiaojun still thinks about hendery, even when he woke up to a cold bed with no trace of touch.

he still thinks about the day where he found out hendery had left him. all of his belongings disappeared, nothing left behind. it was just him alone in that apartment.

but yet, he wasn't ready to let the younger man go without any question as to why he left. it had been a year. he was never going to come back, but xiaojun still had hope. he still had hope he was going to see the man who made him happy every single hour with him.

so why did he leave? a question that stung xiaojun's heart whenever he asked himself. what did he do wrong? what went wrong? why couldn't he feel the warmth again? why did hendery leave without even telling anyone? not even his boyfriend or his closest friends. it stung xiaojun's eyes whenever those questions paced around his head.

nothing felt so painful but this. that day came so unexpectedly. he wanted to see hendery's bright smile, hear his laugh, feel his touch, he just wanted hendery's presence back in his life. why did he have to leave? why did he change his number that not even the people he trusted enough could reach out to him?

xiaojun yelled into his pillow, the pain and burden had never left him. ever since he woke up to that empty end. banging his hand against the mattress, tears of pain and stress falling out of his eyes. it stung more than it should've.

it happened a year ago, why is it still with him? why hasn't he tried to move on? and why hasn't hendery still haven't come back?

_what did i do wrong_? something that was engraved into xiaojun's mind. from morning to midnight or later, that was all that he could think.

xiaojun just wanted to see him one more last time. and old photos weren't enough for him.

where could he be? is he happy with someone else? is he healthy? and lastly, is he okay? the lonely male took a deep breath, the cold atmosphere in his room consuming him. it made him hurt than it should. he just wanted the man he loved back into his arms.

but he knew that was never going to happen. 365 days and counting, but still no trace or visits of him. xiaojun started sobbing into his hands, taking all his sadness, anger, and pain out into tears.

this was something xiaojun never would've thought would happen to him. let alone with the happiest relationship he'd ever been in.

choking on his sobs, he wiped his tears away one more time. it was hard to not let it unleash but he tried.

try to forget him.

try to not think about him often.

try to ignore the thoughts of him, pass and now.

xiaojun knew it was going to be hard. but he tried his best to break free out of what seemed like, endless pain. forgetting was the best option.

xiaojun still thinks about hendery, even when he woke up to a cold bed with no trace of touch.

he still thinks about the day where he found out hendery had left him. all of his belongings disappeared, nothing left behind. it was just him alone in that apartment.

but yet, he wasn't ready to let the younger man go without any question as to why he left. it had been a year. he was never going to come back, but xiaojun still had hope. he still had hope he was going to see the man who made him happy every single hour with him.

so why did he leave? a question that stung xiaojun's heart whenever he asked himself. what did he do wrong? what went wrong? why couldn't he feel the warmth again? why did hendery leave without even telling anyone? not even his boyfriend or his closest friends. it stung xiaojun's eyes whenever those questions paced around his head.

nothing felt so painful but this. that day came so unexpectedly. he wanted to see hendery's bright smile, hear his laugh, feel his touch, he just wanted hendery's presence back in his life. why did he have to leave? why did he change his number that not even the people he trusted enough could reach out to him?

xiaojun yelled into his pillow, the pain and burden had never left him. ever since he woke up to that empty end. banging his hand against the mattress, tears of pain and stress falling out of his eyes. it stung more than it should've.

it happened a year ago, why is it still with him? why hasn't he tried to move on? and why hasn't hendery still haven't come back?

_what did i do wrong_? something that was engraved into xiaojun's mind. from morning to midnight or later, that was all that he could think.

xiaojun just wanted to see him one more last time. and old photos weren't enough for him.

where could he be? is he happy with someone else? is he healthy? and lastly, is he okay? the lonely male took a deep breath, the cold atmosphere in his room consuming him. it made him hurt than it should. he just wanted the man he loved back into his arms.

but he knew that was never going to happen. 365 days and counting, but still no trace or visits of him. xiaojun started sobbing into his hands, taking all his sadness, anger, and pain out into tears.

this was something xiaojun never would've thought would happen to him. let alone with the happiest relationship he'd ever been in.

choking on his sobs, he wiped his tears away one more time. it was hard to not let it unleash but he tried.

try to forget him.

try to not think about him often.

try to ignore the thoughts of him, pass and now.

xiaojun knew it was going to be hard. but he tried his best to break free out of what seemed like, endless pain. forgetting was the best option.

xiaojun still thinks about hendery, even when he woke up to a cold bed with no trace of touch.

he still thinks about the day where he found out hendery had left him. all of his belongings disappeared, nothing left behind. it was just him alone in that apartment.

but yet, he wasn't ready to let the younger man go without any question as to why he left. it had been a year. he was never going to come back, but xiaojun still had hope. he still had hope he was going to see the man who made him happy every single hour with him.

so why did he leave? a question that stung xiaojun's heart whenever he asked himself. what did he do wrong? what went wrong? why couldn't he feel the warmth again? why did hendery leave without even telling anyone? not even his boyfriend or his closest friends. it stung xiaojun's eyes whenever those questions paced around his head.

nothing felt so painful but this. that day came so unexpectedly. he wanted to see hendery's bright smile, hear his laugh, feel his touch, he just wanted hendery's presence back in his life. why did he have to leave? why did he change his number that not even the people he trusted enough could reach out to him?

xiaojun yelled into his pillow, the pain and burden had never left him. ever since he woke up to that empty end. banging his hand against the mattress, tears of pain and stress falling out of his eyes. it stung more than it should've.

it happened a year ago, why is it still with him? why hasn't he tried to move on? and why hasn't hendery still haven't come back?

_what did i do wrong_? something that was engraved into xiaojun's mind. from morning to midnight or later, that was all that he could think.

xiaojun just wanted to see him one more last time. and old photos weren't enough for him.

where could he be? is he happy with someone else? is he healthy? and lastly, is he okay? the lonely male took a deep breath, the cold atmosphere in his room consuming him. it made him hurt than it should. he just wanted the man he loved back into his arms.

but he knew that was never going to happen. 365 days and counting, but still no trace or visits of him. xiaojun started sobbing into his hands, taking all his sadness, anger, and pain out into tears.

this was something xiaojun never would've thought would happen to him. let alone with the happiest relationship he'd ever been in.

choking on his sobs, he wiped his tears away one more time. it was hard to not let it unleash but he tried.

try to forget him.

try to not think about him often.

try to ignore the thoughts of him, pass and now.

xiaojun knew it was going to be hard. but he tried his best to break free out of what seemed like, endless pain. forgetting was the best option.

xiaojun still thinks about hendery, even when he woke up to a cold bed with no trace of touch.

he still thinks about the day where he found out hendery had left him. all of his belongings disappeared, nothing left behind. it was just him alone in that apartment.

but yet, he wasn't ready to let the younger man go without any question as to why he left. it had been a year. he was never going to come back, but xiaojun still had hope. he still had hope he was going to see the man who made him happy every single hour with him.

so why did he leave? a question that stung xiaojun's heart whenever he asked himself. what did he do wrong? what went wrong? why couldn't he feel the warmth again? why did hendery leave without even telling anyone? not even his boyfriend or his closest friends. it stung xiaojun's eyes whenever those questions paced around his head.

nothing felt so painful but this. that day came so unexpectedly. he wanted to see hendery's bright smile, hear his laugh, feel his touch, he just wanted hendery's presence back in his life. why did he have to leave? why did he change his number that not even the people he trusted enough could reach out to him?

xiaojun yelled into his pillow, the pain and burden had never left him. ever since he woke up to that empty end. banging his hand against the mattress, tears of pain and stress falling out of his eyes. it stung more than it should've.

it happened a year ago, why is it still with him? why hasn't he tried to move on? and why hasn't hendery still haven't come back?

_what did i do wrong_? something that was engraved into xiaojun's mind. from morning to midnight or later, that was all that he could think.

xiaojun just wanted to see him one more last time. and old photos weren't enough for him.

where could he be? is he happy with someone else? is he healthy? and lastly, is he okay? the lonely male took a deep breath, the cold atmosphere in his room consuming him. it made him hurt than it should. he just wanted the man he loved back into his arms.

but he knew that was never going to happen. 365 days and counting, but still no trace or visits of him. xiaojun started sobbing into his hands, taking all his sadness, anger, and pain out into tears.

this was something xiaojun never would've thought would happen to him. let alone with the happiest relationship he'd ever been in.

choking on his sobs, he wiped his tears away one more time. it was hard to not let it unleash but he tried.

try to forget him.

try to not think about him often.

try to ignore the thoughts of him, pass and now.

xiaojun knew it was going to be hard. but he tried his best to break free out of what seemed like, endless pain. forgetting was the best option.

[twt](https://twitter.com/trembleseos?s=20)


End file.
